


Idol

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Entirely inspired by that piece of official Idolmaster Mikleo art, I'm sorry if I scarred you with borderline purple prose, M/M, Mikleo is just really really pretty and hot in that outfit okay?, Sorey's Crush Filter is left permanently on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: In which there is a pageant, and Mikleo must wear a pretty princely outfit to compete, and Sorey gets to watch while the girls help him win.Also known as, that one fic where Sorey just gets to ogle Mikleo while he poses and dances.  Someone save the poor boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Bamco released [this](https://soymilkheaven.tumblr.com/image/156377890306) image for Tales of Asteria as part of their promo for their Idolmaster Side M collab. Needless to say, after staring at it endlessly for a while (and debating whether it outdoes ufotable's gorgeous art for the new Zestiria X ED) I decided a fic needed to be written for it. This is the mostly sfw part 1 (Sorey's hormones have totally taken control here but really, just look at that picture and try to tell me Mikleo isn't totally hot and pretty in it - someone save the poor Shepherd from all that pretty), there's probably going to be an nsfw part 2 to follow, but I won't bump the rating and update tags until I actually get it written in the next day or two. I'm also sure of the roughly 1200 words in this fic, at least half of them are spent on Mikleo and his prettiness. I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I'm really not, lol.
> 
> Also, me writing a fic set nebulously during canon for once, you can think of this as them taking a break sometime after Zaveid joins, maybe even as a lead up to the canonical hot springs/sauna skits.

This, Sorey decided, has got to be Rose's best or worst idea. He wasn't sure yet. The moment they'd walked into town, they'd been greeted by two things: one, the town was made up of people with sufficient resonance to interact with the Seraphim, and two, there was some sort of pageant going on as part of the festival. Furthermore, the rewards included a stay at the inn at the local hot springs, complete with room and board. Needless to say, the prospect of a little rest and relaxation sounded good to the group, and when it came down to deciding on who in their little group should be the contestant, well, all eyes went to Mikleo, and Mikleo just sighed. On the one hand, he was sure Mikleo was about ready to die of embarrassment, between the light make up the Lailah was dusting on his face and the flashy outfit. And in that regard, he could at least empathize.

On the other hand . . .

On the other hand, Mikleo was dressed up in a white and gold outfit, its cut not all that different from his usual clothes. Instead of a high collared jacket, he wore a black collared shirt instead, a silk teal scarf serving as a tie. A matching teal rose was pinned on the left side of the lapel, the decorative feathers fluttering with each motion. Black, wrist length gloves covered his hands, leaving 6 inches of pale, nearly translucent skin between the three-quarter sleeves of the gold trimmed white suit jacket and the golden hems of the gloves. The twisted golden braids and epaulettes of the suit gave it a princely air, and the short cape, white on the outside and teal on the inside, retained the effortless grace the cape his usual outfit gave him.

Mikleo shifted as Rose and Edna needled his posture once more (“No, no, Meebo, are you trying to win this or not? If you lose, you're paying for my share of the cost.” “Wait, what?! I never agreed to that!”), and Sorey's eyes were instantly drawn to the hem of the cape fluttering with the motion . . . which was right at the curve of Mikleo's butt.

And that wasn't even getting into how his hair seemed extra soft after Lailah had taken care to style it, and all the expressions Rose was currently in the process of making Mikleo do – Sorey was sure if Mikleo put a little less effort into it to make them feel more natural . . . well, at least there were pillows on this couch.

“No no no,” Rose said once more, before demonstrating the hair flip with her own hair again. “Like this! Less effort, and more graceful!”

“Geez, Shyleo, if I'd known you'd be like this about it, I would have had Rose do it.”

Mikleo repeated the move again, a hair flip with his bangs, and between the way aquamarine tipped hair moved, the elegance of his black gloved hand trailing in the air, the way he smirked _just so_ , and the sultry side glance . . . Sorey was positive with the way a _certain part_ of his anatomy was responding, he was going to need some Alone Time. And soon.

It was either that or drag Mikleo into a quiet room, far, far, far away from the others for some private time.

The door opened right then, and Sorey frantically grabbed the nearest cushion from the couch he was lounging in. He hugged it to his chest, slouching so it covered _that_ , along with giving his chin something to rest on. Zaveid strolled in, first looking at the girls hovering around Mikleo, before seeing the pillow and Sorey's posture and gave him a knowing grin. Sorey was sure, at this point, that his cheeks were positively _burning_ , and buried his head in his pillow, and tried to think of . . . other things.

That was, until Edna and Rose handed Mikleo a baton ran Mikleo through his dance routine and the sound of light footsteps and the swish of water in the air made him look back up. A spin here, a step there – Sorey easily recognized the steps as a more dance-like take on Mikleo's usual battle stances with his staff with a little of their armatus stances added in. The cape swirled with every motion as Mikleo elegantly twirled the baton with expert grace, water trailing from the ends to add flourish to every move, while his amethyst eyes (outlined with eyeliner courtesy of Lailah) were sharp and focused in executing each move to perfection.

Oh yes, how lovely Mikleo looked, Sorey thought, surrounded by his element, the way the water highlighted his turquoise hair  _just so_ , how the light reflecting off the droplets seemed to emphasize his lips, which were just begging to be kissed, and how elegant he looked, spinning and twirling with the baton, the way the pants hugged his hips and legs  _just so perfectly_ , and how the short jacket gave a small glimpse of that narrow waist, and that smile on his face, even as his eyes closed from pure enjoyment of working his artes and going through the stances-

“Oi, earth to Sorey!” Rose shouted, waving a hand in front of him. “You know, I was about to ask your opinion, but given how you were just spacing out with your mouth hanging open, I think we all know the answer.”

Sorey opted to not answer, giving a sheepish grin while scratching his cheek, before answering, “But he looks really good in that outfit!”

Mikleo simply threw his hands into the air with a huff of exasperation.

* * *

 

Mikleo winning the contest afterward was not a surprise, not when Sorey was sure his ears were still ringing from the screams of the audience from the minute Mikleo stepped on stage. And while he was curious how an entire village managed to have this many humans with the resonance to interact with Seraphim, he couldn't help grinning either – he'd wanted the world to see and appreciate Mikleo (no matter how superficial it was) and, for just one moment, he'd succeeded. At least, where his looks were concerned. So what if they hadn't quite realized how enchanting Mikleo looked when talking about ruins and archeology and history, with the way his violet eyes sparkled with excitement as they debated their conclusions? There would be time for that later.

But for now, it was time to take a little break from his duties as Shepherd, and maybe, just  _maybe_ , shower his favorite Seraph with a little extra affection.

 


End file.
